


Crush A BIt, Little Bit

by Sumatra1962



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High as fuck, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Tea, Titans, Weed, attack on titan - Freeform, cannibas tea, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumatra1962/pseuds/Sumatra1962
Summary: Levi and Eren are in a big surprise when they discover what different plants can really do to...And I'm not talking about tentacle vines or anything like that you nasty putas XD!! lol jkjk but seriously it ain't that!that's all... Summaries are overrated anyway. Just read my dang fic and have a good time with it. I'm not good at English anyway so if they're is an issue I apologize by my shitty English skills that aren't A1 :p





	Crush A BIt, Little Bit

It was a nice, sunny afternoon outside the castle. After days and weeks of cleaning, Captain Levi finally told his squad and Eren that they should take a break and explore the castle. Outside, the castle was surrounded with lush green grass, tall oak trees that circled the castle, and a small barn for their horses to rest after a mission. 

The whole squad decided to go pass the castle into the woods where Petra noticed a small meadow full of yellow and white flowers. 

“Wow!” Petra said as she crouched down, observing the flowers. “This is so amazing!” 

Eren crouched down next to her. “I’ve never seen these flowers before. Not even on Armin’s book or even my Father’s.”

Olou scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. “They're just regular flowers! Nothing special whatsoever.”

Petra turned her head, annoyed at Olou’s comment. “I don’t care what you have to say you little wannabe Captain Levi!”

Olou winced and looks at the other direction. “Whatever.”

Petra rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the flower. “Irritating as always.”

Eren chuckled and proceed to looking back at the flowers. He gently touched the petals and removed one. “I wonder what kind of flower this is?” he thought. “You think if we take these to Hanji she'll tell us?”

Petra happily nodded. “Yes! Lets take all of them to her!”

“Well,’ Levi joined, “while you are picking flowers… Eren,” he looked straight at Eren. “I need help finding herbs for my tea.”

Eren quirked his eyebrow. “In the woods, sir?”

“Where else? These woods must have something. Plus you know herbs since your dad was a doctor,” Levi said.

Eren shrugged his shoulder. “Yeah, but you already ran out of tea? This is the second package you finished in one week.”

“I'm stressing a lot with all these paper works,” Levi said. “So are you going to help me?”

Eren softly groaned. “Can't you wait till tomorrow when they deliver us our goods. Bet that they have a whole box filled with tea.”

Levi walked towards Eren. He looks down and said, “I need something that will help me relax and satisfied. If I don’t have tea I get in a bad mood. Now, help me find herbs or else you won't eat dinner at all.”

Eren winced and quickly got up. “Yes sir!”

Levi and Eren started walking in silence. Ever since the court scene, Eren has been trying to earn Levi’s trust and respect from his childhood hero. He knew the reason why Levi had to beat the shit out of him. It was honestly the only way Eren was able to walk out of there freely. But ever since that day, Captain Levi had never laid a hands on him. His wording may be a bit too much, but Eren knows that he doesn’t mean it. Levi is just stress. Somehow, Eren actually likes having Levi’s company around him because Eren feels that Levi doesn’t push too much on him, except for cleaning. He also feels that Levi understands him in some way. And they always have good talks when they’re alone.

Both of them stopped in the middle of trees. Levi twisted his head, looking at the surroundings. 

“I’ll look over here while you look over there,” Levi pointed at the direction in front of him. 

“Okay,” Eren said as he walked passed Levi. 

Eren walked around a couple of trees that were next to each other. He’s been wandering the area for two minutes when he noticed a weird, greenish, brownish looking bush with little buds on top. Eren inhaled the bush and backed away. The scent was like a grapey and woody but really strong. 

“Captain!” Eren called. “I think I found an herb!”

Eren heard Levi’s footsteps coming behind him. Levi stood next to Eren and saw the bush. 

“The hell kind of herb is that?” Levi tilted his head. He reached for a bud and picked it out. Smelling it, he scrunched his face and through the piece on the floor. “Hope it’s not poison ivy.”

Eren crouched down and touched the herb. “I don’t think it’s poison, Captain.” He pulled a bud and observes it. “I’ve never seen anything like this. The scent is really strong, but smells pretty great.”

“Just because it smells pretty doesn’t mean it won’t kill you, Eren,” Levi crossed his arms, “and how would you know it’s not poison.”

“Well,” Eren got up, looking straight into Levi’s eyes, “From what I’ve read from my father’s research books is that all herbs look like this before being crushed. Sure, my father didn’t have this particular herb in his research, but this seems fine,” Eren explained with a smile. “You’ll be fine.” 

Eren hopes that his knowledge of herbs would impress Levi and earn at least a little bit of his trust, but it all went down the drain.

Levi stared and narrowed his eyes a bit. “Well, I’m not going to drink that. I want to stay on the safe side.” 

Eren frowned and sigh. “Fine then,” he walked passed Levi. “It’s getting late, Captain. We should head back.”

Levi looked over at Eren. He knew that the young man was trying to help and earn his trust. He looked back at the plant and sigh.

“Fine! I’ll take the herb back,” Levi said squatting down in front of the plant. 

“What?” Eren stopped walking. 

Levi took out a small glass capsule that was hanging from his belt. He pooped the cap bottle and crotched down. Levi didn’t know where to pick it out. 

“Eren!” Levi called, impatiently. “Can you do this shit. I don’t know where to pick it out!”

Eren chuckled and walked towards Levi. He bent down. “Give me the capsule,” he said as he put his hand in front of Levi. 

Levi passed him the capsule. His hand lightly touched Eren’s. Both soldiers flinched their hands away. 

“S-sorry!” Eren panicked. 

“Just hurry up,” Levi said looking away from Eren. 

Eren nod. He hesitated on picking out which stem to grab. Shrugging his shoulders, decide to pull out the buds. Once he pulled the bud out of the plant, the aroma of the little bud got stronger.  

“The scent got stronger,” Eren thought as he put the big in the bottle. He picked of a few more and closed it. Standing up he whipped his hands on his white pants. “Let’s go.” 

Levi nod and both of them walked away.

———————  
———————

Later on that night, Eren was finished taking a shower. He dried his hair thoroughly with his towel, leaving it a little wet, and hung it around his neck. 

Eren decides to take a quick trip to the kitchen to have a glass of water before heading to bed. Making his way towards the dark staircase and hallway, he saw dimmed lights coming from the kitchen. Opening the door he saw Levi starring at the glass capsule of herbs. 

“Captain?” Eren went up to Levi.

“Hm?” Levi looks up at Eren.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked as he walks up to Levi.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m trying to figure out how to make this thing. I never made this kind of tea before.” Levi said as he picked the filled capsule.

“I think you can just make it like any other tea, sir.” Eren said, starring at the capsule. “Do you want me to call Petra? She usually makes all your teas and I think she would know what to do incase you are worried that something will happen.” 

“No, no,” Levi shook his hand, “Don't wake her.” 

Eren nodded. “Okay then. Well,’ he walks towards the cupboard, “I’m just getting a cup of water before heading to-‘

“Actually,” Levi interrupted, looking away. “I wanted to ask you if you can make it.”

Eren tilted his head. “Um, why sir?”

“Last time you made tea was sweet and warm. I really enjoyed it and I wanted to ask you to make my tea from now on but I didn’t want you to assume that I was treating you as a slave.” Levi said. Luckily for Levi, he was glad that Eren can't notice his cheeks turning a little pink.

Eren felt his face getting warm. He looked away and scratched the back of his head. “Thank you though for the compliment. I wouldn’t mind making your tea for now on.” 

“Yeah… welcome,” Levi mumbled. 

“Well,” Eren went to towards the cupboard, “I’ll grab the materials real quick. Does the kettle have water already?” 

“Yeah, I poured water already but I didn’t warm it up.” Levi informed.

Eren nod and removed the towel from his neck and placed it on the counter. Grabbing the silver kettle full of water, he walks towards the fire place in front of the table. Then connect a wired string to the kettles handle. After that, Eren went to the drawers to grab the stone bowl and spoon to grind the herb and a steel round tea holder with a chain. Eren went to the cabinets to collect the sugar and honey. 

“Would you like some lemon?” Eren asked.

“No thank you. You said the herb already has a grapey smell so I see no point,” Levi said. 

Eren nod and grabs the glass capsule. He popped the capsule open and removed one bud into the bowl. The grapey, woody aroma made Eren want to try the piece of bud to see if it actually taste like grape. Grabbing the stone rounded spoon and he starts grinding. Eren repeats the steps until he was left with small grains.

Levi stares at the way Eren while he grinds. The crunching sound when the bud is being crushed by the spoon satisfies his ears. He leans closer and observes. 

Eren looks at Levi and grinned. “You want to grind this last batch while I go check the water.”

Levi got startled and looked away. “I am going to mess up so no. I’m good.”

“Oh, come on, Captain,” Eren said as he stops. “Here,” he grabs Levi’s hand and put the spoon in between, “all you have to do is press until you see the herb turn into small grains.” 

Eren softly pushed Levi’s hand down. Levi allowed Eren’s warm hands teach him how t crush herbs. He felt his hands getting a bit sweaty while Eren kept grabbing harder on Levi’s hand as they were grinding.

“I’ll let you handle this,” Eren said as he let go of Levi’s hand.

Eren went towards the fire and checked to see if the water was ready. The water needed a few minutes left for it to be steaming. Eren went back to looking at a concentrated Levi. 

Levi had his tongue sticking out with a small sweat drop gliding on his cheeks. He practically looks like a little kid who is learning something new. Eren chuckled loudly.

“What?” Levi said as he stopped grinding, “Am I grinding too much?”

Eren shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just that you look so concentrated even though it’s just grinding herbs. Kind of adorable to be honest.”

Levi winced and felt his cheeks getting red. “Whatever… I just don’t want to mess up,” he crossed his arms, “and why the hell has the smell gotten stronger?”

Eren shrugs. The noise from kettles starts getting louder and steam is starting coming out the hole. Getting a towel, he wrapped it around the kettles holder and took it off the wire. 

“Careful,” Eren starts walking towards the table.  He grabbed the silver tea holder and opens it up. “Pass me the crushed herbs please.” 

Levi slide the bowl to Eren. Eren pinched a small amount of herbs and drops it in the silver tea holder. He pinched the last drop and slowly closes the tea holder. Little bits of the crushed herb fell on the water. He dumped the tea holder in the kettle and closes it shut.

“Let the flavor flow in the water for a bit,” Eren said as he continued to prepare the ingredients.

Levi stayed quiet. He looks at Eren finishing up his tea preparation. “Did you want to be a doctor just like your dad?”

“No, not at all,” Eren said as he opened the honey jar, “I wanted to join the Scouting Region and defeat the titans,” he chuckles, “but look what happened to me, I’m a monster to them.” 

Levi frowned. He wanted to hear Eren’s rant about how he feels about people treating him different, but Eren’s already opened the kettle and poured the warm tea on his cup.

“Damn, this smells really good,” Eren said as he puts the kettle down. He grabs the honey jar and scoop one table spoon of it. “How much sugar do you put?” he said as he reaches for the sugar jar.

“Just one will do,” Levi answered. 

Eren nods and puts the sugar in his tea. After that, he blows softly for it to cool down. He smiles and says, “There you go. A nice cup of tea.”

Levi reaches for the tea and inhales the sweet aurora. 

“Well, Captain, Eren got up from the stool, “it’s getting late so I’m a head to bed. See you in morning.” He starts walking towards the door.

Levi quickly noticed what Eren said. He looks back at Eren and gets off his seat before he walks out the door. “Wait, Eren,” he goes to the cabinet. 

Eren turns and says, “Yes?”

Levi was on his toes reaching for a cup. He grabs a hold of the cup and looks straight at Eren. “Have tea with me, please.”

Eren felt his stomach twisting in knots. He walks towards the table and sits across from Levi. Eren tried reaching for the cup but Levi smacks his hands.

“I’ll prepare your tea,” Levi said as he got the kettle and pours the tea. “A little appreciation since you took the time to make this for me.”

Eren stayed quiet and smiled. That’s really sweet of Captain.

“Sugar? Honey?” Levi asked.

“Two teaspoon, yes please,” Eren grinned. 

Levi finishes preparing Eren’s tea. He slides Eren his cup. Both of them held there cups in front of their nose and inhale the smell.

“Well,” Levi said, “here goes nothing.” 

Levi eyes widen. The flavor was fantastic especially with the honey mixed in. 

“How does it taste?” Eren asked curiously. 

“The tea taste earthy with a hint of grape and woody taste,” Levi explained. 

“Really?” Eren said. He takes a quickly small sip. “Damn, I really do know how to make tea.”

“Hm,” Levi takes another sip, “it’s really good,” sips again, “but I have a bad feeling about this.”

Eren nearly finishes his tea and says, “Oh come on, Captain! You make it seem like we are going to be on something.”

—————  
—————

“Thank you for giving me the reports about Eren Yeager and his classmates,” Erwin said. “These young adults are going to be of much help.”

“No problem, Erwin!” Hanji loudly said. “It’s amazing though- how someone can turned into a titan. Did you see his tooth growing after Levi kicked him!”

Erwin chuckles. “Yeah, I did. Speaking of Levi, how has he been treating the poor kid? Must be scared of Levi.”

“Levi actually hasn’t laid a finger on the kid. He’s actually been quite nice to him, well,” Hanji thought, “except cleaning.” 

“We all know how Levi is when he cleans-“ 

Erwin got interrupted by a broken glass. Both Hanji and Erwin quickly assemble back to back. 

“What was that!” Hanji loudly whispered. 

“Don’t know,” Erwin had his hand against his ear, “but I think it came from the kitchen.” 

“Who would be up at this time?” Hanji asked. 

“We are about to find out,” Erwin said.

Both of them walked quietly towards the kitchen. Hanji was grabbing Erwin by his jacket and shaking because she thinks a squirrel or raccoon is in the kitchen. 

Erwin peeks through the door and Hanji was above him doing the same. They both heard laughter and whispering.

“Eren! Haha- shh, shh!” Levi whispered loudly said. “You are going to wake everyone up!”

“Is that Levi?” Hanji asked, leaning more against the door.

“But Levi!” Eren whispered loudly as well, “You’re also being loud!” 

“And is that Eren Jeager?” Erwin said.

“Am not,” Levi leaned back against his stool and giggled, “Holy shit, why the hell am I hearing my own voice.”

“Levi!” Eren shockingly said quietly, covering his mouth trying to contain his laugh, “Look at your hands! Its going super slow!” 

Levi puts his hands in front of his face and starts moving them side to side. His eyes widen with surprise and says, “No waaay…” Levi looks at Eren. “I see 3 of my own hands!”

Eren leans back against his stool and starts chuckling. Levi just stares in shock and joins in the laughter with Eren. Both of them took another sip of their tea.

“Are they drinking?” Erwin asked. 

“I don’t see the bottle though,” Hanji answered. She grins and looks down at Erwin. “Wanna check it out?” 

Erwin looks up, smirking. “Thought you’ll never ask.” 

Both soldiers got up. Erwin open the door loudly and Hanji followed behind. As they got closer, both soldiers notice lots of snacks on the table.

“Hello, you two,” Erwin smiled.

“Yo!” Hanji hopped happily.

Eren’s and Levi’s eyes widen. Both of them starts to cough and try to remain still on their stool. 

“Eren,” Levi loudly whisper trying to contain his giggles, “be professional.” 

Eren has his hand against his mouth and eyes were closed. “Y-yes, Sir,” he said with a weak, serious tone.

Levi coughed and sat straight. “What do you guys want? Can’t you see Eren and I are having a meeting.”

“Meeting?” Erwin repeated. “What are you guys having a meeting at a time like this?” 

“I should be saying the same thing about you and Hanji,” Levi crossed his arms together. “What are you guys doing up this late?”

“We’re actually having a meeting of our own about Eren and his friends.” Erwin grinned with sass. “Now, what is you and Eren’s meeting about? Hmm?” 

Erwin notice that Eren and Levi were looking directly at him. Both of the soldiers were silent as well. He arched an eyebrow. 

“Um, are you guys okay?” Hanji asked. She turned to Erwin. “Why are they looking at you?”

Erwin shrugged. “Don’t know.” He waved his hand in front of their faces. “Hello you two?”

Levi and Eren turned to face each other. Seconds later, both soldier starts bursting into small giggles.

“Did you see his eyebrows arching?” Eren asked Levi. “Haha, they remind me of a caterpillar.”

“Noo,” Levi snorted, “You think those eyebrows can turn into a beautiful butterfly?” 

Eren giggles harder. “For a second… I really thought they were moving on their own.”

“Me too! I always wonder why his eyebrows couldn’t represent Wings of Freedom.” 

Eren’s eyes widen and mouth opened wide. “Ohh, myy, goooddd,” he slowly brought his hands towards his eyes to cover them. “I can’t breathe!” Eren said with giggles. 

Levi also giggled as well. “I’m sorry, Erwin.”

Erwin groaned. “Are you guys drunk?” 

Levi tried to calm himself down. “Of course not. Eren and I are just having tea that’s all.”

Eren sips more of his tea. “I made it so help yourselves!” 

“Why are both talking slow?” Hanji asked.

“Talking slow? Are you okay, shit for brains?” Levi said, sipping his tea.

“And your eyes are super red as well too…” Hanji leaned to observe both soldiers.

“Our eyes are red?” Eren and Levi said with a shock tone. Both of them looked at each other. It was heard to see because they’re eyes were heavy.

“Oh, my god, Eren,” Levi slowly said with a loud tone, leaning closer to Eren. “Your eyes are like bloodshot red.”

“So are yours,” Eren said with the same tone. “Are our eyes gonna fall off?” Eren panicked. 

Levi winced and back away from Eren. “Whaat?”

Hanji walked next to Eren and grabbed his cup. She sniffs it and asked, “What kind of herbs are these? Where do you guys get these?” 

“We found them outside the castle in the forest,” Eren answered.

“Okay, but where specifically?” Hanji asked again.

“I found them in the forest when… when… when… forest outside the castle,” Eren kept repeating.

“Never mind,” Hanji waved her hand. “You found them somewhere outside the forest.”

“And dammit he is great at making this shit!” Levi held his cup in the air. “I don’t know what the fuck it is, but I feel so great and relaxed! Like I feel like I’m on a bouncy cloud and everything is just peaceful.” 

Hanji nod and notice the glass capsule. She pick it up and observe the herbs inside. Opening the capsule, the herbs aroma hits her senses.

“Oh my god!” Hanji starts laughing. “No freaking way!”

“What is it?” Erwin asked, standing next to here. He smells the strong sense and covers his nose. “The heck is that?

Hanji calms down from and closes the capsule. “No wonder they’re like that!” She laughs again and holds her stomach. “Aw man this is too good!”

“Whats too good?” Erwin asked curiously.

“Reason why Eren and Levi have that slow, lay back tone, trippy vibe, eyes are red, giggling, and eating all these snacks is because they’re high. Super high actually,” Hanji finished.  

“What do you mean high?” Eren asked.

“Does that mean we’re gonna die?” Levi asked with a confused tone.

“Captain!” Eren called. “That rhymed!”

“It totally did!” Levi said and start singing. “What do you mean high? Does that mean we’re gonna die!”

Eren starts banging the table in rhythm as Levi repeated the sentence. 

Hanji chuckles. “It doesn’t rhyme,” she leans against the table.

Levi stops signing and slouches against the chair. “Thanks for ruining the vibe,” he said with annoyance. 

Hanji rolled her eyes and showed Eren the glass capsule of herbs. “Do you know what you guys are drinking?” 

Both Eren and Levi shook their heads and said, “No.”

“You guys are drinking cannabis tea, well, weed tea to make it easier,” Hanji said.

“Weed tea?” Eren said slowly. “What is that?”

“Cannabis, which is weed. You could either smoke it, eat it, or drink it. Weed is a type of medical plant that helps relieve lots of pain, stress, anxiety, etc,” Hanji explains, “it depends on what medical plant you get too; sativa or indica. From what I’ve seen you guys got Indica, which makes you have good giggles and talkative.” Hanji looks at the table filled with food, “and for the looks of it, hungry.”

Levi had his mouth wide. He faces Eren who had the same expression as him. Eren reaches for a slice of bread and took a bite while starring a Levi. Both of the starts laughing.

“You are so high, Levi,” Eren stuff the bread in his mouth.

“I’m high?” Levi slowly grinned. “Look at you! You’re eating more than me.” He giggles, but pauses, “Eren!” Levi whispers loudly.

“What is it?!” Eren said with the same tone as Levi. 

“Let’s go explore the castle?” Levi said. “Maybe we can find secret tunnels or mysteries.”

Eren mouth formed an “o” and he covered it. “No waaaaay! Let’s do it!” 

Levi faced Erwin and Hanji. “As for you two,” Levi chuckled, “Eren and I are going on a little adventure. We will try to be quiet as possible,” Levi stood up but his legs were shaking. 

“Don’t you think that you and Eren should be going to bed?” said Erwin.

“Nonsense,” Levi said, “I am not tried. Are you Eren?” 

“Not at all,” Eren grinned. 

“Well, Erwin,” Levi said turning his head towards Hanji, “Shitty glasses… Eren and I are going and we will be as quiet as we can.” He repeatedly said while having his finger against his mouth, looking at Eren. “Ready for our expedition? Oh, let me get a fire stick so incase we walk into a dark hallway, we won’t get lost.”

Eren got up and took one more sip of his tea. “Yeeaah,”

Eren and Levi starts walking, both starts giggling at what Eren said. Hanji and Erwin stayed behind at the kitchen. 

Erwin sat on the chair and sigh. “Those two are something…”

Hanji giggles. “I know. Crazy how similar they are.”

“You think they’ll be okay?” asked Erwin.

Hanji grinned. “Oh, yeah those will be perfectly fine.”

Erwin and Hanji were quiet. Hanji was adjusting her glasses while Erwin was looking at the kettle.  

Hanji looks at Erwin and smiles. “Smoke it or drink it?”

Erwin looks at her and grinds. “Pour me a cup.”

—————  
—————

“Why are the walls moving?” Eren asked himself as he touched the wall. He looked at the fire stick to see if the fire was going out. “Ha, hey Captain, how would Hanji know about this weed thing that we just drank?”

Levi thought to himself slowly. “I don’t know- wait!” Levi stopped Eren from walking, “What if she has a jar filled with them and she uses it after an experiment!”

“Noo waay!” Eren’s eyes widen. “That would explain why Hanji is always very talkative in the mornings! But why am I not surprise,”

Levi chuckled. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Eren and Levi were throwing random topics at each other, forgetting what they were actually suppose to be doing. 

“Oh my god, Captain!” Eren called. “You know how I can transform into a titan? What if titans were actually human once and the reason why we kill them from the nape is because the main human body is there and that they can’t control their powers?”

Levi’s eyes widen with shock and loudly whispered, “Oh my fucking god! We should try to open up their necks to see if a human is in there!”

“Lets ask Hanji to do it!” Eren suggested happily.

“Wait! I thought of something crazy…come here…” Levi said to Eren softly. 

Eren bent down for Levi so he can whipper in his ears. 

“What if all this was just a dream and someone was just writing a story about us?” Levi whispered.

Eren backed away slowly. “I never been so tripped out in my life.”

Levi slowly nodded. “Me neither.”

Eren was quiet and gathering all their topics they had in a topic. He notice that the hallway was super quiet and dark and only the moonlight was showing from the window. 

“Uh, Captain?” Eren called.

“Yes?” Levi answered. 

“Where are we?” Eren scratched his head. “I don’t think we ever been on this side of the castle before.”

“No, we haven’t, but…” Levi lowered his voice. “It’s pretty quite and dark.”

Eren chuckled softly. “I have a fire stick. Are you scared, Captain?”

Levi winced. “How dare you? I’m Humanity’s Strongest-“.

A small, swish sound interrupted Levi. He hid quickly behind something that was closes to him, covering his face and squeezing something strong. Levi heard a small chuckle coming from Eren.

“Uh, Captain?” Eren said.

“Yes?” Levi said, checking to see what he was squeezing. He notice an olive green color clothing material that’s covering a strong arm. Slowly, he looks up and notice Eren starring down at him with his ocean color eyes. His legs felt shaky.

Eren side smiled and said, “You’re squeezing my arm a little too hard.”

Levi stayed quiet, too embarrassed to speak. He quickly let go and walked a couple of steps ahead of Eren. “S-sorry…”

Eren chuckled. “It’s fine.” He turned and notice a door next to Levi. “Whats inside that door?” He pointed.

“What door?” Levi asked, still not looking at Eren.

“The one next to you,” Eren walked next to Levi. 

Eren put his ears against the door and heard the same swishing sound that they heard earlier. He grab the knob and slowly twisted it open. Inside it lead to a staircase with bright lights coming from above.

Eren turned to Levi and said, “Lets go check it out?”

Levi shook his head. “No, what if there something dangerous up there.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Relax, Captain. If something was up their we would easily call out for other soldiers and kill it,” he smiled. “Come on… Don’t you trust me?” Eren put his hand out in front of Levi.

Levi stayed quiet and looked at Eren’s hands. He shifted his eyes to Eren’s and he could see that Eren really wanted to go check it out. Levi slowly reaches for Eren’s hand and squeezes it. 

Eren grinned. “That’s the spirit!”

“Yeah, whatever, brat,” Levi said as he rolled his eyes. Annoyed that he can’t say no to Eren and his eyes.

As they start walking up the stairs, Levi remained looking at his and Eren’s strong hand still holding on to each other. Training Eren probably made him this strong. 

“Ah, Captain!” Eren called out. 

Levi shock his head and went back to reality. “W-what?”

“The staircase leads to the roof outside!” Eren happily said. 

Levi hummed. He felt Eren’s hand slip away and his hand all of a sudden getting cold. Levi frowned and grabbed his own hand. Even kept walking up the stairs and Levi followed. 

“Wow!” Eren said. “Check this out Captain!”

He stood next to Eren. “Eren, there is only a few stars up tonight. Its not a big deal.”

Eren leaned closer to Levi’s face and covered his eyes. “Watch closely,” he softly whispered.

Levi gulped. He felt Eren’s warm hand covering his face. Levi hopes that his face doesn’t start sweating.

Eren blew out the candles. “Now,” he moved his hand from Levi’s face looking straight into Levi’s grey-blue eyes. “Look up,”

Levi looks up at the night sky. His eyes widen in wonder over the beautiful image. He turns around and notices all the beautiful specks of stars eating up the sky. A dust cloud that was the color brownish, hints of purple, and a bright center. The stars were brighter and seem more closer to earth. It felt like he was in a whole different universe and time no longer existed. 

[A/N: I am describing the andromeda galaxy because I am extra fuck even though we cannot actually see the galaxy in that description in our home planet I decided to just write it]

“Beautiful,” Levi softly said as he sat on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling.

Eren leans his back against the brick roof, looking at Levi. “Yeah, you are.”

“What?” Levi turned his head to Eren, who had no idea what he said. “Can you repeat that?”

Eren blushed, looking back at the sky. “N-nothing, sir!”

“Please, call me Levi.” Levi said as he went back to looking up.

Eren smiled. “Levi,” he repeated softly.

Levi shivered at Eren calling his name like that. Both were quiet, not minding the silence. 

“You know… I’ve only seen stars like this once.” Levi said. 

Eren archer an eyebrow. “Once? When?”

Levi face saddens. He tucked his knees under in arm, curling into a little ball. “Before I became a soldier of the Survey Corpse, I lived in the Underground where it was filled with criminals and people who are poor. I had two of my best friends by my side and we saw lots of star like this when we got out of that underground shit… Farlan and Isabel.”

“What happened to them?” Eren curiously asked sitting next to Levi. “But you don’t need to tell me if your feeling like this. I think the weed is making you spill out your feelings."  
Levi shook his head. “No, its not the weed. Well if it is it feels right talking to you about it.”

Eren grinned and bow down. “And I feel honored.”

Levi chuckled but them frowned. “The way both of them died was when it was our first time out the walls. We were killing titans and next thing you know Farlan was waving goodbye to me and he got half his body chopped off and Isabel…” Levi spoke with a low tone. “She got decapitated. From there, my eyes went black. After killing the titan, tears were running down my face. Commander Erwin stood in front of me and that what got me more angry that I slashed my blade at him but he caught it.”

Eren gulped. “Why would you do that to Commander Erwin?”

“He was the reason why I am in the Survey Corpse.” Levi explained. “I’ll explain that story another time. I held grudges while being here, but in time I slowly start trusting his words and instinct.”

“I trust my commander too,” Eren chuckles, “I wish people can trust me too.”

Levi turned to Eren. “I’m sure there are people that trust you.”

“Do you trust me?” Eren asked. 

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here alone with you. I would carry my blades if I didn’t at all trust you,” Levi said. 

Eren held his hands up. “Okay, okay.”

“Petra and the other grew fond of you, Eren. They love your spirit and thinks that you a very motivated man…” 

Eren’s eyes widens. “Really! They said that?”

“Of course. They love it when you talk about your goal and how much you love your mother.” Levi said.

Eren sadly grinned. “Yeah…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Talking about your mother is a sensitive subject.”

Eren chuckled. “Oh, no, no,” he laid on his back with his hands tucked in the back of his head. “It’s fine really. I just love talking about her.” Levi laid down on his side, tucking his hand under his head, and looking at Eren. He curled into a little ball and said, “What was your mother like?” 

Eren shrugged. “She was someone I can always trust and tell my secrets too. Sure, I would always get in trouble and she’ll pull my ear, but she only did that because she cares and doesn’t want to see me get hurt. Mom always had a loving heart that shared equally for Mikasa and I.”

“Mikasa Ackerman? The one with the short black hair right?” Levi said.

“Yeah,” Eren respond. “Her family died right in front of her face and from there we decided to adopt her into our family. Mikasa can annoy me at times, but I must admit that she is like sister I never had and I really appreciate her so much,” he sighs loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked.

Eren nod his head. “Nothing its going to sound selfish of me saying it.”

“We all say selfish things that we don’t really admit.” Levi said. “It’s okay I wont judge. Why you love Mikasa more than family?” Levi felt his stomach twist with the comment made.

Eren winced and turned his head to Levi. “Ew! No! I love her, but not in a romantic way at all! I was just going to say-“

Levi interrupted him by putting his finger over his mouth. “Inside voice, Eren.” He felt Eren gulp and nod. Levi took his finger away and said, “Proceed.”  
“Well… I just wish I had freedom to be honest with you.” Eren said. 

“What do you mean by freedom?” Levi curiously asked.

Eren shrugged. “You know, outside the walls and being my own self. When I’m surrounded by Armin and Mikasa I can’t talk about me getting out of the walls and being free. They start talking all this shit saying that I’m crazy or that I would die instantly, but man I would like to get out of this suffering place and go travel and see what’s there,” he said with a low voice. “And you know what else sucks? People are still scared of me, but yet to put all this pressure on me because I’m humanities hope. I wish I can go away.”

“You know,” Levi said, “I always felt like that.”

“Why?” Eren asked as he looked at Levi.

“Imagine being humanities strongest soldier and people having to rely on you all the time. All the little kids looking up at me because I’m a hero. Its a lot of pressure, Eren. So, no, its not selfish because I think like that all the time,” Levi said as he looked up at the sky. “I think of escaping these walls and just being on my own.”

Eren frowned. As a kid, Eren always looked up tp Levi and how much he wanted to be like him. However, after spending time with Levi and how he is as a person, Eren realized that he’s just human. A human with the same feelings that Eren feels. 

“And you know,” Levi interrupted Eren’s train of thought.

“Yeah?” Eren respond.

Levi turned his head towards Eren. “You can just be a monster, Eren.”

Eren’s eyes widen with shockness. “W-what do you mean?”

Levi scouts closer to Eren. “You had a rough childhood and now you are already treated like an adult. You’re an existence rejected by humans and able to live within these walls just because you can transform into a titan. But,” He continued, “You were a monster since birth just like me except I’ve always hide mine away from everyone. You can’t though,” Levi reached for Eren’s cheeks and slowly removed a piece of hair out of Eren’s face. “Eren… you have such a heavy, fearless spirit and want to save humanity that all you wanted was to be loved and accepted by others. Well, now you have one. So, please, be a monster.”

Eren remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. Levi was about to say something until he saw one tear rolling down Eren’s face. Levi smiled and whip the tear off. 

“It’s okay, Eren,” Levi softly said as he placed his hand on Eren’s cheeks again.

“Oh,” Eren sniffed, “I was just touched by your speech and thought maybe the weed tea made us so emotional thats all,’’ he joked.

Levi frowned and removed his hand away from Eren’s face. “Thanks for ruining the mood,” he said as he crossed his arms and turned his body to look at the sky.

Eren chuckled. “I’m joking, but thank you, Levi. I really needed to hear that from someone and I’m glad it from you first.”

Levi shrugged and looked away. “I know its been bugging you so I know it would cheer you up and have faith in people.”

Eren lift his body up with his elbow and leaned over Levi and shook his head. “But nobody understands me the way you do, Levi. And I understand you too,” he let out a chuckle, “Funny how you’re humanities strongest and I’m humanities hope. Its like we are meant to be fighting along each others side.” 

“What’s strength without hope,” Levi said instantly. He felt warm fingers touching his cheeks and turning his head to face Eren’s. 

“And what’s hope without its strength?” Eren quietly said with his low, husky voice.

Both soldiers remained quiet. Even though it’s dark, he still has the imagine of Eren’s eyes. Deep, bright sea color eyes that Levi can’t help, but get lost into them. Levi felt Eren slowly lean closer to face. He felt Eren’s warm breath getting closer to his lips. Levi rolled his eyes and put his hand over Eren’s mouth.

“Hold your horses,” Levi pushed Eren back. 

“What?! Why?!” Eren pout.

“Because I don’t this to be a mistake,” Levi said with a frown.  
Eren eyes squinted with confusion. “Are you saying that we’re making a terrible mistake because I can name like three reasons on what mistakes we made tonight.”

Levi rolled his eyes again and shook his head. “No, Eren, it’s not that. I just don’t want to ruin what we have right now- trust me, I wouldn’t mind what you were about to do, but…” Levi frowned, “I don’t want to get fully attached than I am now when I know that one of us is going to die; now or in the future.”

Eren’s face sadden. He looked up at the sky and saw more stars appear. Smiling, he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Levi’s. 

“You’re right,” Eren said. “As much as I want to kiss you I can’t because I can’t tell the future between us. Maybe we’ll get closer or maybe you and I will have a big fight and not speak with each other, but at the end of the day we’re each others halves,” Eren closed his eyes. “I don’t want to loose you, Levi.”

Levi had a small smile. He leans his forehead more against Eren and says, “Me too, Eren… me too…”

Both soldiers laid under the night sky. Eventually, both of them fell asleep in each others arm, feeling each others warmness.

The next morning, the sunrise woke up Eren and Levi. Both of them weren’t high anymore and felt really exhausted. Levi suggested that they both should get back into their rooms having enough time to sleep on their bed since it was their day off. Eren decided to drop Levi off to his room while Levi complained, but Eren told him its not a big deal. 

As they start walking, Levi was shivering. He knew that he should wore his jacket. Seconds later, he felt a sweater over his shoulder. Levi looked up and saw Eren wrapping it around him. Levi kept starring at Eren. 

Eren noticed and smiled. “Better?”

Levi blushed and looked away. He let out a breath of air and walked away. He heard Eren’s laugh. Minutes later, Levi felt sleepy that he leaned against Eren. Eren looked down and smiled, helping him be his support. By the time they made it to Levi’s room, Eren shook Levi to wake up.

“You’re here, Levi,” Eren said.

Levi rubbed his eyes and leaned off of Eren. Even though he was cold without Eren’s body heat, Levi was tired. Levi turned the door knob and walked in his room.

“Well,” Levi coughed, “This is my room. I’ll see you later on today?”

Eren nod. “Of course,”

Both were in an awkward silence. 

Eren rubbed his neck. “I’ll, um, leave now…” He starts walking.

“Wait,” Levi called. 

“Yeah?”

“Come here,” Levi said as he grip Eren’s jacket. 

Eren arched and eyebrows and walked towards Levi. He stood in front of the short man. 

“Yes, Levi?” Eren asked.

Levi grabbed Eren’s strings from his shirt and pulls him closer. He stood on his tipe-toe and rubbed his nose against Eren’s. Levi leaned back and his face was red.

“A-acording to Hanji that’s an eskimo kiss…” Levi said. “It’s an affective that people share when they say hi or goodbye.” Levi looked up at Eren and felt nervous because Eren wasn’t saying anything. “Hello? Eren?”

Eren touched his nose. “That was the cutest fucking shit I have ever heard.”

Levi’s eyes widen and he blushed madly. “I’m going to bed!” He goes into his room. “Bye, Eren!”

Levi slam the door in front of Eren’s face. Eren didn’t move for a cool second until he realized that he was still int front of Levi’s door. He walks slowly in silence.

Eren planted a small, goofy grinned and yelled out, “Yes!” He said a few times until he was farther away from the captain’s door.

In Levi’s room, Levi was leaning against the door, smiling at himself. He chuckles and decides to head to bed, thinking about the night he shared with his other half.

—————

Afternoon:

“Do you think Hanji and Commander Erwin are in his office?” asked Petra.

“Who know,” Oluo shrugged. “They missed breakfast so something must’ve happened to them.”

Petra nod in agreement. When Oluo and Petra knocked on the commander’s door, nobody answered. Oluo warned Erwin that he was coming in.

“What the hell?!” Oluo yelled out.

“What?!” Petra said as she went in. “What’s wrong- What the hell?!”

Oluo and Petra found Erwin and Hanji rolling a paper with green buds inside. Both their officers eyes were red and squinty.

Erwin coughed and clumsily stood up. “Oh, um, good morning!”

“It’s two in the afternoon, sir?” Petra contusedily informed.

Erwin and Hanji eyes widen. Both of them turned their heads to look at each other. Seconds later, they burst out into small giggles. Oluo and Petra were super, duper confused.

Erwin tried to stop laughing. “I’m,” he laughed, “s-sorry, but the time just made me laugh!”

Hanji burst out laughing louder. “I know right! Time! What is time anyway?!”

“I dont know neither, but damn is time interesting.”

“It’s ready, Erwin!” Hanji called while holding the rolled up paper. She looked over at Petra and Oluo. “You guys want a hit?”

Oluo made a confused face. “What’s that?”

“Come see for yourself,” Erwin grinned wide.

Oluo and Petra looked at each other and shrugged. Both of the, step foot in the office and closed the door. Hoping to see what that rolled up plant could do.

**Author's Note:**

> What's funny was that I was high when I was writing this too xD
> 
> Well, let me know what you think! Drops some kudos and slide in with the comments too!
> 
> Have a good day/night!!


End file.
